Strawberry Neko
by Neko-cheung
Summary: Amu is going to high school and she meets a strange boy. He is in her class and her helper..what will she do? High school drama....Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction

Strawberry Neko

This is my first fan fiction. So plz no bashing!!! Arigatou!!! Amuto Fanfiction!!!

**Amu: I hope this is good…**

**- well sry for not being one of those great writers!!!**

**Ikuto: -smirked- As long as I am with Amu I don't care how lame this is!**

**Amu:-Blushes-**

**Ikuto: doesn't own Shugo Chara! She own bull!!**

_Thinking "……"_

**Amu Pov**

Ring! Ring!

Uhhhhh! As I woke up and sat on my bed. I slammed the alarm to shut the annoying ring sound. My hair looked like I was shocked by thunder, but except for the part where I was not burnt.

Amu! Get dress or you are going to be late for the first day of school! Mom yelled!

Ok, I screamed back at her!

I got up and dragged myself into the bath room. When I finally finish I got dressed into my uniform. I had on a white collared shirt and red and black checkered skirt. I went in front of my mirror and grabbed my X hair clip and clip into my hair. As I walk toward my door I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs.

When I finally made downstairs Mom and Dad jumped in front of me with cameras and glittering eyes.

Amu!!! Mom and Dad said at the same time.

I gave them a cool look and said "What?"

Then Ami my little sister ran down.

"Mamma, Papa wanna here me sing?" Ami said in a cute way.

"Of course!" they ran in front of her.

I sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I was now walking towards my new high school.

Seriyo High (Gomen if I wrote it wrong) I was quit nerves and scared. Then it hit me on the head, I mean literally.

Someone dropped an apple on my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ikuto Pov**

I was taking a short nap on a tree, and I don't care what kind of I woke up, I looked at my watch and it was 8:15. Well it was almost time for class to start.

_A New year of torture school, but I can't wait for something interesting to happen. _

I then found an apple hanging above me. I grabbed the apple but it slipped of of my hands.

_Darn it! Man I am so clumsy today._

Just when I was going to jump down and pick up the apple. I saw pink strawberry hair and the strawberry hair belong to a girl (no duh Ikuto). She was rubbing her head I and trying to find who hit her. I then smirked this is going to be fun. I jumped down and…

**Amu: I hope something bad won't happen!!**

**Ikuto: I will make something happen takes an AK 47 and points it at !! **

**: -puts her hands up- Please don't kill me, if you do I can write anymore.**

**Ikuto: puts the AK 47 down, you do have a point, ok, but if you don't write then –points Ak47 at her- **

**Amu: Wow Ikuto has a dark side….**

**Everyone: Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the second chapter guys. Sorry for the late update. I am not going to make excuses, to tell the true I thought my fan fiction was bad and I wanted to stop till

ArtGrrl

Sun-guardian-8698

Angeline134

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Left me reviews!!! You guys made my day so I now I am going to continue and try not to be late on updating!!!

Flashback:

_Just when I was going to jump down and pick up the apple. I saw pink strawberry hair and the strawberry hair belongs to a girl (no duh ikuto). She was rubbing her head and trying to find what hit her. I then smirked; this is going to be fun. I jumped down and…_

**Normal Pov**

Amu looked left and right. She still couldn't find the person who threw the apple at her and she was frustrated! Then a cold air blew against her soft pale neck. Ahhhhh!!! Amu screamed!! Ikuto smirked. Amu turned her head around and saw the most gorgeous thing there was on the planet. He had midnight blue hair and tall. (sorry guys, I think you know what Ikuto looks like) Amus golden eyes stared at his eye for it seems like forever. Ikutos cell ringed with ruined to moment. Amu was out of her trance and felt like an idiot, for satring a the guy. She then heard a girl voice on the line, she didn't know why but she ran away.

**Ikuto Pov**

I was staring into her beautiful golden eyes till my darn cell ringed. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Utau. I wanted to just hang up and continue my trance with the strawberry girl, but if I did that Utau will keep on calling and pounce me when I arrive at school. Sigh, I flipped my cell and answered. "Ikutoooo-koi," Utau screamed, "You are going to be late if you don't hurry!" Just when I was going to say I was busy, the corner of my eyes saw the strawberry girl run away. I hanged up the phone and try to catch up with her. I was right behind her and it seems she doesn't notice me yet. Then I saw tears running down her face. I stopped running after her and stood at the sidewalk with my eyes widen._ Why is she crying, what did I do wrong_?

**Amu Pov**

I ran into the school building and try to avoid anyone, and luckily no one notice me. The first restroom I saw I ran in and hid in a stall. _What happened to me? Why am I crying?_ So many questions ran through my head and my heart felt heavy. I took some toilet paper and folded them till each square was the same and wiped away my tears. I walked out of the stall and to the sink. I splash water onto my salty face and looked up to the mirror. I am not going to let that boy ruin my first day of high school! I nod my head at the mirror. Walked into the stall to get more toilet paper, wipe away the water droplets still on my face. Gave my cool and spicy look and walked out of the restroom to my 1st period.

**Neko- sorry it took forever.**

**Ikuto- well sorry isn't enough. And you also made me into a bad guy in the 2 chapter!! WTF!!**

**Neko- well that is how the plot goes so deal with it!! **

**Ikuto- Bring it on Girl!!**

**----Fight-----**

**Amu- R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry everyone for not updating!! I will try to upload more often from now on…also I am making Ikuto in high school b/c I need him to do tat so this fanfiction can make sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of these Characters!**

Thanks for the reviews and your support:

**Angeline134**

**Lover Of Ikuto**

**THE BOOKLOVERS**

"Talk"

"_Thinking"_

**Flash back:**

_I walked out of the stall and to the sink. I splash water onto my salty face and looked up to the mirror. I am not going to let that boy ruin my first day of high school! I nod my head at the mirror. Walked into the stall to get more toilet paper, wipe away the water droplets still on my face. Gave my cool and spicy look and walked out of the restroom to my 1st period._

**Amu Pov**

I walked down the long marble hallway and just remember that I didn't know what class I had.

_(Amu's thoughts)_

"_OHH GOD I AM GOING TO BE LATE!"_

_Running out the door and left the schedule on my desk._

I then smacked my hand on my head.

"_How can I forget my schedule?" _

"_Oh well, I better go get myself a new one."_

I walked towards the assistant principal office, so I can grab my schedule. Once I found the room I knocked on the door.

"Come in" a sweet voice answered

I opened the door to be filled with the smell of lavender and a mid-age lady typing on the keyboard.

_(Description of the mid-age lady- can skip if you want)_

She had medium blond hair tied up into a bun and had a matching purple jacket and knee length skirt.

Stopping from typing on the keyboard she then turned her head towards me.

"How may I help you?"

"Do you think I can have another copy of my schedule? The name is Hinamori Amu!"

"No problem, Just give me a minute or two."

I nodded my head and the room became silent except for the clicking noise made by the keyboard and in second the sound of the printer, printing out my new clean schedule.

"Here you go; I hope you have a good day, dear."

"Thanks." I then walked out the room.

Ok 1st period is pre-Calculus. _(Amu is a sophomore but since she is smart she skipped a level in math) _

I walked slowly towards class, since I am late by ten minutes, I doesn't really make a difference if I am five more minutes late for class.

**Ikuto Pov**

My thoughts were all clouded by the strawberry hair girl from this morning.

I couldn't concentrate in class anymore, Pre-Calculus is just too boring.

My cousin Yoru was across the room sitting with a blue hair girl. I think her name was Miki or something like that. He was busy chitchatting with her about summer vacation and events that are coming up. She would smile or laugh a bit and maybe a little blush would appear.

My Sister Utau was near the front of the room. She was sitting next to a guy name Kukai. Kukai was the star player of the soccer team and Utau was the star singer in choir. They would chat a bit or just spinning there pencils.

Since today was the first day of school so there really isn't much to do other than talk. But since the chair next to me is empty I had no one to talk to and I don't really want to be bother by any of my fan members. I felt lonely but better than being annoed to death by those screaming girls

I then looked out the window and started to daydream about the strawberry girl, I then chuckled a little, and then thinking this year is going to be fun!

**Amu Pov **_(Right when Ikuto looked out the window)_

I was still walking towards class and maybe one minute had passed. I just shrugged it off. I looked out the nearest window and started to think about the midnight hair guy from this morning.

_Why did I cry back there?_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Ahhh this is so confusing!_

_WAIT! Back there did I just embarrass myself by crying?!_

_Ohh! NOO!! _

I smacked my head with the palm of my hands and continue to walk till a bulletin caught my eye. One paper caught my eye, and it read:

**Ikuto ****Tsukiyomi**

**Top student**

**Has own fan club!**

**Join and be one of his followers!**

**Blah Blah Blah…**

My mind only read and memories two words and it is…

Ikuto Tsukiomi.

**R&R Thank you!!**


End file.
